


New Teammate

by stringer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringer/pseuds/stringer
Summary: Kelley O'Hara gets to know her new teammate.





	New Teammate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi - this is my very first work. I'm new to this site and have drawn so much inspiration from the great work posted here. I'm grateful for any feedback you might have. Thank you for reading.

Kelley O’Hara was so close. She opened her eyes and was looking up at Danielle Van De Donk. Their bodies were moving together, mouths open, they were breathing each other in. Danielle’s legs were in between Kelley’s so that their centers were pressed together. With each up and down motion, Kelley got closer and closer to the edge. Her breathing quickened.

“Oh God, don’t stop Dani.” Kelley moaned into Dani’s open mouth.

“You feel so good – your body is so beautiful.” Dani says as she switches the direction of her hips. Now, moving in circles, Kelley can barely hold the waves back any longer. Her head fell back on the pillow behind her and began to moan.

“Will you cum for me, Kelley?” Dani said looking right into her eyes

“Oh God… Yes!!” Kelley said as she exploded into her climax.

When she woke up, Kelley was in her bed alone. She was soaked with sweat, panting and had just had one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. She had plenty of sex dreams before, but never one this intense.

“Jesus!” She said as she flopped back down, right hand still in her underwear, holding the warm wetness of her body.

++++++++

The next day, Kelley headed out a little earlier than usual. She wanted to get to the field before her teammates, especially her newest teammate, Danielle Van De Donk. Danielle, or Dani as she liked to be called, had just arrived in the States after playing for the Arsenal for many years. The popularity of the NWSL was growing, which meant that clubs could start to afford to bring over top European talent. Dani had only been with the team for a few weeks and was quickly making herself at home. 

Normally, Kalley had some swagger. Charm and wit came naturally to her so she didn’t normally find herself a half-step behind, but there was something about Dani that just turned Kelly to mush. Today of all days, game day, she had to get her head out of Dani’s pants into her zone. The only way to do that was to get to the field with a football at her feet. Kelley stepped onto the empty pitch at Rio Tinto and let her bare feet ground to the grass underneath her toes. She closed her eyes and took slow small steps as she pictured herself streaking down the field with the ball, juking opponents and making perfect crisp passes. The rest of the world started to melt away as she found her focus. She laced up her boots and did some light running and juggling. Her legs felt light and strong and her feet were doing exactly what she wanted. 

“Hey Kells” she heard a low voice say. She didn’t even have to turn around, she knew it was Dani.

“Hey” she said, turning around and shielding her eyes from the sun overhead. Dani’s brown eyes blazed right through Kelley. She thought about trying to say more, but couldn’t string a sentence together to save her life. Kelley was thankful for the glare of the sun. If Dani had a chance to look at her outright, she was sure that she’d know in an instant that Kelley had screamed her name just hours before.

“Warm me up?” Dani said with a smirk, tossing the ball her way. Oh, you have no idea Kelley said to herself as her darker thoughts started to make themselves known.

The two passed back and forth, one-touches, at pace, left footed, right footed - staying in complete sync with one another. Kelley could anticipate where Dani was going and where she wanted the ball served. She was easy to read and could make every ball do what she wanted. Kelley was fascinated by her confidence and control. 

Once it was time to get dressed, they gathered their gear and headed to the locker room, Dani a few steps ahead of Kelley, peered back and said with a coquettish look, “So you’re wingback today, right? I’ll be playing right on top of you at mid” and jogged ahead.

Kelley staggered a minute trying to figure out if she was imagining it all or was Dani really flirting with her?!? Just stop - get your head back into the game.

As she started to get dressed for their game, Kelley really tried hard to keep her thoughts to a PG-13 rating, but she was a sucker for those almond shaped eyes and her fire on the field. Oh, what Kelley would do to that body if she just had a little bit of time alone with her. 

Slowly, her teammates started to trickle in. Most were quiet and focused on the pre-game ritual. Right sock, left sock, left boot, right boot for some - others came in bumping with headphones and Dani glided around cool and loose, like it was just any other pick up game, not her NWSL debut. 

The team was ready to line up in the tunnel for the pre-game procession. Since it was Dani’s first game, she got to wear the captain’s armband, an honor usually reserved for O’Hara. Kelley lined up right behind Dani and was doing everything she could to not lean into her thick brown hair and inhale. The intoxicating smell of her skin and shampoo was assaulting Kelley’s senses, so she closed her eyes to try and block it out. No luck. Dani’s hair smelled like lavender, which made Kelley imagine what she’d look like in the morning, asleep on crisp white sheets and the sun streamed through her bedroom window. Kelley pictured herself sliding her body next to Dani and waking up to morning sex on a lazy Saturday where they have nowhere else they need to be...

When she opened, Dani was standing in front of her, looking at her, with what appeared to be a glint in her eyes.

Jesus you’re gorgeous Kelley thought

“You ready Kels?!” Dani said with a sexy smile

“Let’s fucking go!” Kelley replied

The two gave each other a high five, and Dani turned around, only this time had closed the space in between their bodies. Now, as the players waited to take the field, Dani had taken up the space so that Kelley’s body was pressed up against her. Are you kidding me? Kelley thought, How can I get my head in the game when I can feel Dani’s perfect ass against me?! Wait, did she do that intentionally? Is she into me? Kelley closed her eyes again and tried to force her mind to focus on the game and not on what it would feel like to wrap her fingers around Dani’s waist and pull her even closer. 3 points, O’Hara… Let’s win and get the 3.

O’Hara and the rest of the Royals did get the 3 points. They beat Orlando 1-0, with Dani scoring her first NWSL goal, thanks to Kelley’s assist. The win secured their spot at the top of the standings and with only 3 weeks left in the regular season, it was almost a lock that the Royals were on their way to the playoffs. Back in the locker room, Kelley was forcing her mind to focus on the win and not the way Dani had jumped on her and wrapped her legs around the defender as she celebrated her first goal. 

As they were high-fiving and congratulating each other, the coach came over to Kelley

“Hey, do you mind answering a few questions at the press conference - it should only take a few minutes.”

“Sure” said Kelley

“Grab Dani - they want her too” said coach

“Don’t we all!” Kelley said without thinking. Thankfully, it was so loud in the locker room that nobody heard. It didn’t stop Kelley’s face from going red.

Kelley made her way over to Dani who was still relishing in the victory. When she saw Kelley, she wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“That pass was gorgeous, thank you!.” Dani said to Kelley. Kelley couldn’t help but notice that Dani was pressing her body against hers. She was done forcing her mind to stay on soccer. Something was happening. She put her hands on Dani’s waist and pulled her hips closer without breaking eye contact.

“Your shot was gorgeous - I had the easy part. You and I need to go talk to reporters” Kelley replied with a half-grin.

“What?” Dani said, leaning into Kelley maybe a little too much

Kelley leaned in and put her mouth close to Dani as if to repeat the statement, but instead gave hear earlobe a soft little tug with her teeth. She could feel Dani inhale sharply “The press, they want us for a few minutes, c’mon.” With that, Kelley took Dani’s hand and lead her to the briefing room, where they sat at a table in front of 5-6 reporters.

“Danielle, how do you like being in the States?” the first reporter asked

“So far so good, the girls are really friendly and I’m getting to know the city.” Dani replied, and put her hand on Kelley’s knee under the table. Kelley’s breath hitched and she was thankful for the tablecloth which hid the action below.

“Kelley, can you talk a bit about the chemistry you’ve got with Danielle - you guys look like you’ve been playing together for years!” the second reporter asked

‘Well, Dani’s a world class player. Part of our preparation for the final last year was to study the Dutch team, I think I’ve watched hours of tape on Dani. I feel like I know her very deeply as a player and it is helping to anticipate her moves. I know where she wants it...” Kelley replied, pausing and turning for the briefest of moments to lock eyes with Dani “And I try to put the ball there.” Kelley finished with the slyest of grins.

With that, Dani’s fingertips dipped down and inched their way up Kelley’s inner thigh. Kelley could feel herself getting warm. She couldn’t believe how brazen Dani was - doing this in a room full of reporters - Kelley was completely turned on.

“Danielle, it seems as though the Royals have a very fluid lineup where there’s quite a bit of overlap. What’s your experience been in that regard?” the third reporter said.

Dani furrowed her brow and turned to Kelley. With a fake look of confusion and a glint in her eye, she said to Kelley, “I’m not sure I know enough English. What does he mean by fluid… does he mean wet?” she said as she glided her pinky under Kelley’s shorts just over her very wet underwear. 

Kelley glinted back at Dani, opened her legs a bit wider, leaned forward in the chair, and attempted to answer the question, but all she could think about was how she wanted to fuck Dani for the next 3 days.

“Umm” Kelley’s voice catches as the warm waves start to flood her body “”Can you repeat the question?” she said to the reporter, buying herself a few more seconds of Dani’s fingers, this time just dipping underneath the elastic of her panties and tracing a slow soft line across her center. Kelley finally replied “You’d have to ask coach about that, but at this level, any player can play any position.” 

The team’s press agent thanked the players for their time and excused them from the conference as the coaching staff took the next round of questions.

Kelley and Dani quickly headed out of the pressroom but not before Kelley leaned into Dani and said with a devilish grin, “Laura better be careful sitting on my chair, she might just slide right off!”. Dani turned with a sexy smile and Kelley felt herself come undone. God, that smile, she thought. They left the room and turned the corner into the empty corridor towards the team locker room. Kelley reached out for Dani’s hand to turn her around. Dani turned and in one motion was on Kelley’s mouth. Kelley pressed her body against Dani’s and moved her towards the wall.

Kelley’s held Dani by the waist and swiftly moved her hands up Dani’s ribs to the sides of her breasts, just to the side of each nipple, teasing. Dani opened her eyes slightly, moaned in Kelley’s mouth and pressed her hips against Kelley’s. 

“I want to put my mouth on you” Kelley said breathlessly to Dani

“Take me somewhere” Dani says without hesitation

They head back to the locker room, trying to act casual and not draw attention to their swollen lips and disheveled clothes. They get changed and met outside where Kelley has an Uber waiting for the short ride back to her apartment. 

As they get into the car, Dani throws her leg over Kelley’s lap and straddles her in the back seat. She looks deeply into Kelleys’ hazel eyes and kisses her slowly and deeply. Kelley returns the kiss and runs her fingers through Dani’s golden brown locks. Dani’s lips are full and longing and exploring all of Kelley’s mouth. 

They arrive at Kelley’s apartment and quickly make their way inside. The fun flirty gazes were all gone - now it was all want and need. Too impatient to get to the bedroom, the two, once again, make themselves comfortable against the wall. This time, it’s Dani who pushes her body towards Kelley, inching her towards the wall. Dani’s hands are on the wall on either side of Kelley’s face, their mouths together and Dani urging Kelley’s legs apart with her hips. Kelley lets out a soft moan and opens her eyes to see the Dutch midfielder gazing back at her with sparkling eyes. 

“Dani, I need you” Kelley said, breathlessly

Dani’s eyes glinted and she replied “I know, I won’t let you go”

They moved towards the bedroom, not taking their mouths or hands off of each other. Dani moves Kelley towards the bed and climbed on top of her as she fell into the sheets.

Kelley ran the back of fingers down Dani’s back and on the way up, hitched her fingers around the hem of her jersey to bring it up over her head. Kelley’s fingers made their way back to Dani as she softly rubbed the base of her palms against Dani’s breasts. Barely touching them but enough to make her nipples rise through her sports bra, aching for more.

Dani and Kelley sat up and took their bras off. Dani pushed herself back down on top of Kelley. As she did, Dani’s right nipple was lined up perfectly with Kelley’s left. As they melted into another deep kiss, their bodies moved in rhythm and their nipples pressed together in a way that made each of them gush. The sensation of Dani rubbing her nipple against her own was almost enough to make Kelley cum right then and there, before they even had a chance to take off their shorts.

Dani continued to move her hips and chest in circles, against Kelley’s body, pushing them both closer to the edge. Kelley surrenders to the fact that Dani has complete control over her body and tries to hang on a little longer before going over the edge.

Dani moves her mouth up to Kelley’s ear and whispers, “Do you want to know how many times I’ve touched myself thinking about you?”

A groan comes from deep in Kelley’s throat and she can feel Dani smiling against her cheek.

“I’ve cum so many times, thanks to you. Maybe someday I’ll show you” Dani said as her mouth moves down to Kelley’s breasts. 

Dani takes once of Kelley’s nipples in her mouth and flicks it with her tongue and then moves to the other side to do the same. She stops for a moment to peer up into Kelley’s eyes and softly blows air onto Kelley’s nipples which make them harder. 

“Oh God” Kelley moans and laces her fingers along the back of Dani’s head urging her mouth back to her breasts. A few more flicks and Dani moves up on Kelley’s body, pushing her hips apart and pressing against her center.

“I want to feel you on me” Kelley said breathlessly and reached down to slide Dani’s shorts and underwear off of her hips. Dani does the same and now there’s no barrier between them. 

Dani returns her body to Kelley’s where their warmth meets. Kelley rolls on top of Dani now and traces a line of kisses down Dani’s chest. Her breasts are soft and full and Kelley can’t get enough of them in her mouth. She rolls Dani’s nipple around her tongue as she moans with pleasure. Kelley moves to the other breast and her hand trails down the rest of Dani’s body, over her hips and to the place where Dani wants her the most. Kelley, still working Dani’s nipples in her mouth, brushes her body with her with her fingertips, tracing the lightest touch around her opening. Dani moves her hips, trying to find some pressure against the teasing fingertips. 

“Please Kels” Dani pleads “I need you - your hands”

Kelley smiles against Dani’s breast and lightly drags a knuckle up her center. Kelley closes her eyes and moans at the delicious soft wetness below. “You’re so wet” she purrs into Dani’s ear.

She moves her hands again and makes wide circles around Dani’s clit, increasing the pressure a bit with each rotation. Dani’s eyes are closed and her head is pushed back against the bed. “Do you want me to fuck you, Dani” Kelley said, deep and low.

“Yes!” Dani said with a whimper

“Say it” Kelley said

“I want you” Dani said, as Kelley kept moving her towards the edge

“Want me to what” Kelley said 

“I want you to fuck me” Dani said with an urgent insistence

Kelley plunged a finger deep inside and Dani moaned. Kelley loved being the cause of her moans.

“More” Danie pleaded

Kelley added a second finger and quickens her pace in and out. Dani lifts her hips and starts to move against Kelley’s hand

Dani lifted her head and grabbed the bedsheets. “Oh God - faster - please”

Kelley started thrusting faster, curling the tip of her middle finger and continued to speed up as Dani moans became less controlled, more gutteral. 

“Harder!”

Kelley was so aroused by Dani asking for exactly what she wanted. “My god Dani, you’re so hot, you look so gorgeous right now!”

Kelley moved her hands in and out of Dani as deep and as hard as she could and then leaned down, running her tongue against Dani’s clit. She could feel Dani’s pussy start to tighten around her fingers, so she switched direction and intensity on her clit to take her right over the edge. Dani’s back arched and her hips jerked as the warm waves of her orgasm washed over her. Kelley laid her head on her stomach and kept her fingers inside as Dani slowly returned to earth. 

After a few moments of silence, Dani shifted and started to pull Kelley towards her face. Kelley gently removed her fingers from Danie and laid next to her on the bed. Dani put her hand on Kelley’s cheek and pulled her in for a deep kiss, their tongues slow dancing.

Dani moved her leg in between Kelley’s and pulled her thigh up against Kelleys slick warm center. Kelley moaned as she desperately craved pressure against her throbbing clit. She opened her hips, welcoming Dani’s leg, and pushed herself down against her warm strong flesh.

Dani gently rolled Kelley off of her and glided on top, never breaking contact between with Kelley’s dripping center. She buried her face into Kelley’s neck, kissing and nibbling her way up to Kelley’s ear. 

“Your so wet, Kelley” Dani crooned into her ear “I’m going to drain every last ounce of cum out of you”

Kelly pressed her head back against the pillow and gasped as Dani’s words were causing her insides to coil and burn even more. Dani’s hand slid down Kelley’s side, across her hips and she dragged her fingertips softly up and down Kelley’s opening. 

“Oh God… please… I need you inside of me” Kelley moaned desperately

“God, I love the noises you make when you know I’m about to fuck you.” Dani said as she teased Kelley’s clit with wide soft circles. 

“Please Dani…. Please!” 

Dani moved down to put her mouth on Kelley. Starting at the bottom, her tongue traipsed it’s way up Kelley’s center to her swollen clit. 

Kelley’s back involuntarily arched at the much-needed touch. “Oh yes, please - right there - right there!” She cried.

Dani tilted her head and her tongue ran circles around Kelley’s clit as her wetness dripped down her chin. She moved her hand back up Kelley’s skin searching for her hard nipple, which she rolled between her fingers.

“Oh God” Kelley moaned at the added sensation and pushed her hips trying to get even closer to Dani’s mouth.

Dani switched directions and increased the pressure of her tongue. As she continued her assault on Kelley’s clit, her hand moved back down Kelley’s body as she slid 2 fingers deep inside. 

Kelley gasped and groaned at how good it felt to be filled up. Kelley gripped the bedsheets as Dani managed to find another gear for her tounge.

“I’m so close” Kelley whimpered “Don’t… stop… anything!” 

Dani could feel Kelley’s pussy start to throb around her fingers as her orgasm swelled and surged. Leaving her fingers inside, Dani kissed her way up Kelley’s tummy, in between her breasts and back to her warm soft neck. Kelley’s eyes were closed as her body returned to her.

“Oh my God” Kelly whispered, pulling Dani in closer, and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
